Timeline
This timeline is trying to list all events that happened on, before and after Friends. General note The writers keep changing dates and introducing continuity errors through the show, so not everything can be dated correctly. Notable flashback episodes such as The One With All The Thanksgivings, The One With The Flashback and The One Where The Stripper Cries all note different things about history. Most conflicting events are annotated below. The events are put chronologically under the year headers. Before 1980 * 1967: Ross and Phoebe were born. * 1968: Chandler and Joey were born. * 1969: Monica was born. * 1970: Rachel was born. * 1977: Rachel crashes her bike and to stop her from crying Dr Burke kisses her on the nose.The One Where Ross And Rachel... You Know * 1978: Chandler's parents announce they're getting divorced.The One With All The Thanksgivings 1980's 1986 * Ross and Carol get together, according to The One With The Flashback. He says they've been together for seven years in a flashback that took place in late 1993. 1987 * Ross went to college. This doesn't match with his birthday and the fact that he skipped a gradeThe One With Ross' Library Book * Chandler meets Monica and Rachel. * Ross has a minor drug problem.The One Where Ross Got High 1988 * Ross and Carol meet each other, according to The One With All The Thanksgivings. * Rachel got her nose job. * Monica and Rachel's prom, as shown in The One With The Prom Video, takes place sometime this year. * Rachel and Monica went to college. * Monica loses weight because Chandler called her fat a year earlier. 1990's 1990 * Ross and Carol get married.In The Pilot Chandler says that Ross and Carol have been together for four years. 1992 * Joey got a turkey stuck on his head at Thanksgiving. * Kip moves out from Chandler's apartment. 1993 * Cute Naked Guy's starting to put on weight and becomes Ugly Naked Guy.The One With The Flashback. * Phoebe moves out of Monica's apartment because Monica drives her crazy with her cleanliness. * Joey moves in with Chandler, according to The One With The Flashback. This conflicts with The One With All The Thanksgivings, where he already lived with Chandler a year earlier. * Ross finds out that his wife Carol is a lesbian. * Rachel gets engaged to Barry. * Ross and Carol have sex for the last time, where they conceive Ben.The One With George Stephanopoulos 1994 * Ross moves out from living with Carol.The Pilot * Rachel runs out of her wedding with Barry. * Rachel meets Phoebe and Joey for the first time. According to The Pilot and The One With The Flashback, she also meets Chandler for the first time here, but The One With All The Thanksgivings states that she already knew him from high school. * Rachel takes a job as a waitress at Central Perk. * Ross & Monica's grandmother dies (twice).The One Where Nana Dies Twice 1995 * Barry and Mindy get engaged.The One Where The Monkey Gets Away * Ross' son, Ben, is born.The One With The Birth * Ross goes to China to get a bone for his museum and comes back dating Julie.The One Where Rachel Finds Out * Mr. Heckles dies.The One Where Heckles Dies 1996 * Carol and Susan get married.The One With The Lesbian Wedding * Ross and Rachel's first relationship starts.The One With The Prom Video * Monica dates Richard, but they break up later because he doesn't want to have children.The One Where Ross And Rachel... You Know and The One With Barry & Mindy's Wedding. * Joey gets a job as Dr. Ramoray on Days of our Lives and is fired in two weeks.The One Where Joey Moves Out and The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies * Joey moves out and, shortly after, back in with Chandler.The One Where Joey Moves Out and The One Where Eddie Won't Go * Rachel's father and mother are divorcing.The One With Two Parties * Barry and Mindy get married.The One With Barry & Mindy's Wedding * Phoebe meets her halfbrother, Frank Jr..The One With Frank Jr. * Rachel quits her job at Central Perk and is hired at Fornuta Fashion but then gets a offer from Mark at Bloomingdale's.The One Where Rachel Quits 1997 * Ross and Rachel break up.The One Where Ross & Rachel Take A Break and The One With The Morning After. * Joey buys him and Chandler a chick and a duck.The One With A Chick And A Duck. * Monica dates Pete, but they break up.The One With The Hypnosis Tape and The One With The Ultimate Fighting Champion. * Phoebe meets her birth mother.The One At The Beach. * Ross and Rachel quickly reconcile and break up again.The One At The Beach and The One With The Jellyfish. * First Joey and then Chandler date Kathy. She first cheats on Joey with Chandler, then breaks it off with Joey. Chandler and Kathy then date, but she cheats on him too.The One With Joey's New Girlfriend, The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line and The One With Rachel's Crush. 1998 * Monica & Rachel switch apartments with Chandler and Joey because of a trivia game.The Contest, The One With The Embryos and The One With All The Haste. * Phoebe is surrogate for Frank Jr.'s triplets.The One With Phoebe's Uterus and The One Hundredth. * Rachel falls in love with Joshua, but they break up because she ask him to marry her (after she is freaked out by the speed at which Ross and Emily's relationship progresses).The One With Rachel's Crush and The One With All The Wedding Dresses. * Ross starts a relationship with a girl from England called Emily (initially meeting when Rachel ditches Emily to try to see Joshua). As they live so far from each other, they decide to get married so Emily can move in with Ross. However, Ross says Rachel's name at the wedding, which leads to Emily's and Ross' divorce.The One With Joey's Dirty Day, The One With All The Haste, The One With Ross' Wedding and The One With The Yeti. * Monica and Chandler start a secret relationship by sleeping with each other before Ross' wedding.The One With Ross' Wedding and all Season 5, notably The One Where Everybody Finds Out. * Ross is put on a mandatory leave from his job at the museum.The One With Ross's Sandwich 1999 * Phoebe meets her dad, Frank Buffay, for the first time.The One With Joey's Bag * Everybody finds out about Monica & Chandler's relationship.The One Where Everybody Finds Out. * Ross moves into Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. * Phoebe starts a serious relationship with Gary, but they break up because he shoots a bird.The One With The Cop and The One With The Ball. * Rachel is hired by Ralph Lauren.The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss * Joey gets the lead in a thriller movie called Shutter Speed which is shot in Las Vegas, but the movie is shut down because of a lack of money.The One With Joey's Big Break and The One In Vegas. * When the gang comes over to Vegas, Ross and Rachel get really drunk and get married.The One In Vegas, Part 1 and The One In Vegas, Part 2. * Monica and Chandler want to get married, but when they see Ross and Rachel they decide to just move in with each other.The One In Vegas, Part 2 and The One After Vegas. * Ross doesn't get the annulment of his marriage with Rachel and hides that from Rachel, which leads to the other thinking that he is in love with Rachel.The One After Vegas, The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel, The One With Ross' Denial and The One Where Joey Loses His Insurance. * Rachel moves in with Phoebe.The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel and The One On The Last Night. * Janine moves in with Joey and dates him for a while, but they break up because she doesn't get along with Monica and Chandler.The One Where Phoebe Runs and The One With The Apothecary Table. 2000's 2000 * Joey has a job at Central Perk because he is short on money.The One With The Joke * Ross dates a student, Elizabeth, but they break up because she's too immature for him.The One Where Ross Dates A Student and The One With The Proposal, Part 1. * Joey gets the lead in a TV show, Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E., but it is canceled because of really bad reviews.The One With Mac And C.H.E.E.S.E. and The One With Rachel's Assistant. * Rachel dates Elizabeth's father, but they also break up because he can't stop crying.The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad and The One With The Ring. * Phoebe and Rachel's apartment burns down, forcing Rachel to move in with Joey and Phoebe to move in with Monica. When the apartment is rebuilt, it has only one bedroom and Rachel stays with Joey.The One Where Ross Dates A Student and The One With The Holiday Armadillo * Chandler proposes to Monica.The One With The Proposal, Part 1 and The One With The Proposal, Part 2. * Rachel is promoted and hires Tag as her assistant, later dating him. They break up because he's too immature for her.The One With Rachel's Assistant, The One Where Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs and The One Where They All Turn Thirty 2001 * Joey's character on Days of Our Lives, Dr. Drake Ramoray, comes out of his coma.The One With Joey's New Brain * Monica and Chandler get married.The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 1 * Ross and Rachel sleep together and unawarely conceive Emma.The One With The Videotape * Ross dates Mona for a couple of months, but they break up because the situation with Ross, Rachel and their baby is too complicated.The One With Rachel's Date and The One With The Birthing Video 2002 * Joey develops a crush on Rachel, but nothing happens as she doesn't feel the same way.The One Where Joey Dates Rachel and The One Where Joey Tells Rachel * Rachel gives birth to EmmaThe One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 1 and The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2 * Chandler and Monica decide to have a baby. * Chandler is relocated to Tulsa and stays there four days a week at a time, until he quits his job because he wants to be home with Monica.The One Where Emma Cries and The One With Christmas In Tulsa * Monica takes a new job at Javu.The One With The Pediatrician * Phoebe starts dating Mike, but they break up when Phoebe learns that Mike doesn't want to get married again.The One With The Sharks and The One With The Boob Job 2003 * Rachel quickly dates Gavin Mitchell, a colleague who took her job while she was pregnant, but they break up because Ross and Rachel's situation is too complicated.The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work, The One With Phoebe's Rats and The One Where Monica Sings * Ross wants to date his hot co-worker Charlie, but she chooses Joey.The One With The Soap Opera Party * When it turns out that Monica and Chandler are infertile, they decide to adopt a baby instead.The One With The Fertility Test and The One With The Donor * Rachel realizes she has feelings for Joey, and gets the chance to act on it when Joey and Charlie split up.The One With Rachel's Dream * When Charlie and Joey split up, Ross finally gets together with Charlie.The One In Barbados, Part 1 and The One In Barbados, Part 2 * Phoebe runs into David randomly and starts dating him, but when David proposes to Phoebe, Mike shows up and interrupts the proposal with his own proposal, which Phoebe doesn't accept. * Soon after the return from Barbados, Rachel and Joey try to finally consummate their new relationship but can't because they are too good of friends. They decide to keep the relationship at a friendship.The One With Ross' Tan * Ross and Charlie break up after Charlie discovers that her old boyfriend still has feelings for her.The One With Ross' Grant * Mike tries to propose to Phoebe twice; both times, Phoebe unwittingly spoils his plans, but in the end it works out and she says yes.The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits 2004 * Monica and Chandler meet a young pregnant woman who is allowing them to adopt her child when it's born.The One With The Birth Mother * The friends find out that Monica and Chandler have bought a house in Westchester and are moving there.The One Where Chandler Gets Caught * Phoebe and Mike get married.The One With Phoebe's Wedding * Rachel is fired, but she gets a new job—in Paris. Ross has big problems with Rachel leaving and not being able to see her every day, but he apparently makes his peace with it.The One With Princess Consuela, The One Where Estelle Dies and The One With Rachel's Going Away Party * Ross decides to go after Rachel and tell her his true feelings, that he is still in love with her, at the last minute. Rachel then decides to get off the plane to Paris and come back with Ross, being together again and for good. * It turns out that Monica and Chandler don't get a baby—but twins. They name them Jack (after Monica's father) and Erica (after the babies' birth mother).The Last One, Part 1 and The Last One, Part 2 * Joey moves to Los Angeles.Pilot (Joey) References Category:Friends